


Missing

by nikoleekun



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Missing Persons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes missing and Steve freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

He’s gone. He’s really missing. Without his suit. He’s not in the lab. He’s not in the living room, his bedroom, the kitchen, the office, or the gym. He’s not answering his phone and nobody has seen him all day. It’s been hours since he had started to worry and now everyone else was worried too. But they weren’t DOING anything! They figured he was drunk, out somewhere trying to pick up loose women. But Steve knew better, Tony wouldn’t do that... Not to him. But no one else knew that. They didn’t know Tony like he did, didn’t know what he was like when no one else was around, when he was alone with Steve. He was sweet, caring, and insecure. With Steve he smiled, a real smile, he really laughed and loved and cried. Nobody else knew how they felt, they thought it would be better if nobody knew about them until they were sure it would work out. It had been only a month, but they had been Avengers for almost a full year , had lived in the same building for almost a year. Neither knew it but they had loved each other from almost the first day. 

Things had been going so well, they were so happy together. Even after the initial infatuation had worn off. Steve really loved Tony, had plans for their lives together. Tony shared these dreams, they had talked at length about so much, so much happiness that they both wanted, needed, deserved after all they had been through. Their lives hadn’t been perfect, had both experienced so much pain. But they had also found each other, had taken so much comfort in each other, so much relief. In the time they had been friends, then lovers, they had come to be unable to imagine life without the other. Steve believed in soul mates, he knew if he had one it was Tony and he couldn’t lose him like this. He couldn’t just not know where he is. Is he in pain? Is he in trouble? Did someone take him? He had so many enemies, so many people wanted him for what he had or what he had done. 

Steve had begun pacing. He rushed from one end of their bedroom - they had begun sleeping together every night in Tony’s bed, curled together tightly, just enjoying the company- to the other, pressing redial frantically, repeatedly, getting the same voicemail message every time. He had left so many messages Tony’s inbox had become full. He knew something was wrong, Tony ALWAYS picked up when he called, whether he was in a meeting, in the subway, or even in the bathroom. Something was very, very wrong, Steve could feel it in his gut, his heart ached with every beat. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed on the floor, chest heaving, clutching at his heart. “The inbox for TONY STARK is full, please try again lat-....”, Steve cried out and threw his phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces and leaving a sizeable dent. Scrubbing at his face with his hands he tried desperately to take deep breathes, shakily standing up and manically moving around the room gathering a bag and stuffing various things inside. “JARVIS!”, he called out, gently lifting a picture frame from the desk and with shaking hands taking the photo out, pressing it to his chest with a sad smile. “Sir?”, The AI replied. 

 

“Can you detect Tony anywhere? Can you trace his phone?”.

 

“His phone appears to be in his office, sir, but hasn’t moved in some time.”.

 

“Can you show me the feed of when he left Stark Industries again please?”.

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

The empty wall in front of the bed lit up with the footage, Tony leaving the Stark Industries building, looking stressed out and tired. Steve had seen this look many times. It was the look Tony wore when it had been a long day at the office and he had been up too late in the lab. Steve knew just how to soothe away that expression. He covered his eyes with a hand thinking of all the times he had tilted that face to his and softly kissed away the stress lines, brushing his lips over the tired eyes, thumbs digging into just the right spots across his shoulders to make that face just sink away, relaxing into a sigh of relief and a smile. He let his hands fall back at his sides and looked up at the wall again as he was about to ask JARVIS to turn it off he gasped, watching Tony strut back into view, checking his pockets as he rushed back toward the front doors. Just as he was about to reach for the handle another figure stepped into view from the other side of the screen on the sidewalk. With a wave he called Tony over. The way he spoke to the man, Tony clearly knew him. Steve inspected the images critically, gasping in horror as the other man grabbed a hold of Tony's arm and injected his wrist with something. Tony collapsed into the man's arms and was hefted up and away, one of the other man's arms around his back to look as if he was helping Tony walk. It would look to anyone else like Tony had simply gotten drunk and required help to get home. 

 

This settled it. He grabbed the bag, charging into the elevator and down into the communal living room/kitchen floor of the tower. He stormed into the living room, shaking with rage, and worry, commanding attention, “Tony’s been taken!”, he shouted, thrusting the tablet he had grabbed on his way down into the face of the nearest Avenger, who just happened to be Natasha perched on the arm of the sofa. He pressed play and the video began from the moment Tony walked back into camera range. He watched Nat’s eyebrows shoot up as Tony was drugged and dragged away. “I told you something had happened to him! Nobody believed me! We have to find him!!”, He was frantic, shaking from head to toe with anxiety and barely contained rage. Looking around at each shocked face he finally broke down, covering his face with a sob, “Please help me find him!”, Steve sank to his knees, head in his hands, shuddering and sobbing, tablet clattering to the ground in front of him. 

The other Avengers shared startled glances, Natasha hopping off of the sofa to kneel in front of Steve, placing a hand on either shoulder, “We’ll find him Steve. But you can’t help him like this.”. She gripped his forearms, pulling his hands from his face and helping him to stand, “Let’s watch the clip again and have JARVIS try to match his kidnappers face okay?”, She peered up at him understandingly, squeezing his hands and turning to put the video on the huge TV screen -Only the best for Tony and his Avengers. Steve walked slowly to sit in front of the TV, trying his best to ignore the looks of concern he was attracting from the others, he didn’t care that he had just outed himself, all he cared about was getting Tony back and into his arms as soon as possible.

 

It was driving Steve crazy to sit and wait for JARVIS to run facial recognition so he had resumed his pacing, eyes darting to the progress bar every few seconds, praying for it to just be FINISHED ALREADY GODDAMNIT! But it crept on, inching slowly toward 80%, 90%, 95.. Steve stood stock still in front of the screen, counting every second until the bar finally reached 100% and blinked away to be replaced by the photo of a drivers license and an empty Stark Industries personnel file.

“There appears to be very little information on Mr.Dawson. But I have found many matching identities under various aliases, the earliest know being a Mr. Jeremiah Stane. His birth record states that he was raised by his mother on the other side of town.”. Steve frowned, the name sounded familiar, hadn’t Tony told him about someone with a similar name? It sounded so familiar, why couldn’t he place it? Stane...Stane... Steve swayed on his feet as the memory hit him. Tony had told him of an OBIDIAH Stane once. But hadn’t he died?


	2. Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes in a horrible way in a worse place and the other Avengers scramble to find him.

Tony woke with a start coughing, spluttering and gagging as the cloth bag over his head was soaked from every direction. He gasped for air, desperately trying to pull his hands free from the heavy handcuffs binding his wrists. They dug in mercilessly as he nearly wrenched his arms from the sockets. A blow to the side of his face knocked him to the ground, still struggling to breathe. He groaned as a kick to his chest shattered three ribs and shook his head trying both to clear it and to separate the sodden fabric from his mouth and nose. Another blow to the face, this one very close to his left eye, and he saw spots. He knew he’d pass out again soon if he couldn’t get some air, he gagged, nearly losing the small contents of his stomach. A crushing kick to his throat and Tony blacked out, staying conscious only long enough to feel the soaked bag ripped from around his neck. 

 

Steve blanched as he began to go through Obidiah’s records. The under-the-table weapons deals, the manipulation, trying to take control of Stark Industries. He had literally ripped his heart out! Upon reading the de-briefing for the night Obidiah had been killed Steve covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes closed to collect himself. “Mr. Rogers there is a video in Mr. Starks files regarding this article. Shall I put it on?”, Steve jumped when he heard the A.I. speak, “Please JARVIS, thank you.”. He turned back to the screen and stared in shock as he watched the police interview for that night, staring at the distraught man hunched over the table. He watched as that man rubbed his face, slammed his fists on the table, shouted and cried. His heart jumped into his throat seeing the man he loved so distressed.

 

When Tony woke again he was still handcuffed, his cuffs attached to a length of chain hanging from the ceiling of what appeared to be part old abandoned warehouse, part lab. He shifted, trying to get his feet under him and finding himself barely able to touch his toes to the concrete floor. Groaning loudly he felt the horrible pain in his shoulders, they were definitely both dislocated. Someone must have dragged him up and dropped him onto the hook holding his restraints high in the air. The sound of the chains echoed around him as he tried pulling himself up to unhook them but couldn’t with his shoulders out of their sockets. He cried out as he fell, the pain in his shoulders growing with every passing second. Looking around dazedly he surveyed his surroundings, searching for anything he could use to escape.

 

“How’s the weather up there?”, came a voice from behind him,“Are you comfortable?”. Hands crawled up his back to grasp the hair at his nape and pull HARD. “Do you recognise that Mr.Stark?”, his head was shoved up to look at the massive machine at the far end of the room, pale blue light the only source of illumination in the building. 

 

Tony cried out in agony as his head was yanked back and down, intensifying the pain in his shoulders. He shook, struggling to keep his feet under him as best he could in this position. He was nearly lifted from his tenuous grip on the concrete below him as his head was thrust forward, staring at-, “No. That’s.. an arc reactor?! Where did you get this?!”. He tried to whip his head around to see his captor but could only manage a slight tilt, the hand in his hair keeping his field of vision exactly where the other man wanted it. He groaned as the hand tightened its grip, pulling harshly at his scalp and yanked him back again, lifting him entirely off of the ground and pulling his whole weight down on his ruined shoulders with a sickening snap. 

 

Jeramiah grinned as he felt the scream reverberate through Tony’s body, every muscle tensing from the shock, and pulled harder leaning Tony’s head back so he could snarl into his ear, “I built it myself. My FATHER - now you may remember him- gave me the blueprints. I just needed some raw materials!”, he punctuated this with another sharp tug, waiting eagerly for the scream to follow, “And now I will destroy you with it the same way you murdered MY FATHER!!”. He was shrieking by the end, shaking with rage and gripping his scalp tight enough to pull out hairs. “You son of a bitch! You killed him!! He was never anything but good to me and you took him away!”, Jeremiah shoved Tony away from him, stepping out of the way as his limp, gasping body swung back toward him and swayed back and forth. Before Tony could respond he threw several punches into his stomach, ribs and gut. With a high kick to his breastbone he sent Tony flying across the warehouse as the chain broke from sheer force and rattled to the ground, the sound echoing loudly throughout the building.

 

As the video finished Steve looked around at the men and woman around him. They all stood at the ready, prepared to do all they could to find their missing friend. But first they had to find Jeremiah. If they could find him maybe he’d tell them where he was holding Tony. Steve could only hope as he mapped out his last known address, how could he have been working for Tony all this time without anyone finding the connection? Frowning to himself he had JARVIS pull up any and all addresses linked with all of Jeremiah’s aliases. Being that Tony had been missing less than 24 hours they ruled out anything outside of the city limits. This left them with 7 addresses, a house, 2 apartments, 3 storage lockers, and a warehouse. He turned to his team, his friends.

 

“What do we do?”, He looked to Natasha and Clint, knowing they had the most experience in this area.

 

“I think we can rule out the storage lockers and the house. The house is still owned by his mother and according to this she still lives there, and the lockers are less than 15ft each, there’s no way he could get Tony in there without anyone seeing and hearing him.”

 

Clint nodded his assent at Natasha and continued, pointing to the remaining addresses, “Agreed, and these apartments are in busy areas of town, these buildings are fairly upscale, they’d have cameras. We should see if we can get access to the video surveillance from the last 6 hours. The warehouse on the other hand.. Maybe it has a camera but if he owns it himself and wanted to hide Tony there he wouldn’t have installed any. So We should check the video feeds and if they turn up nothing we need to get to that warehouse as soon as we can.”

 

Thor nodded gravely, “I agree with the hawk and the spider, we need to get to him as soon as we can. We don’t know what this Staneson intends with him.”.

 

“JARVIS! Get me the feeds from the last 6 hours for these two buildings!”, Steve shouted, all politeness forgotten in the face of his fear. To say he was terrified would be a horrific understatement. He cringed, desperately trying not to think of the things Jeremiah could be doing to Tony while they scrambled to make a game plan. 

 

He chose a simple enough vehicle, black, without all the usual trimmings Tony would have put on any car he drove. It was plain by any standards, the inside a dull tan color, 8 brown seatbelts. But it suited their needs and the team and their small arsenal piled inside. Thor took up the most room and so sat by himself in the last row of seats with Natasha, Steve, and Bruce in the middle row and Clint and Loki in the front. Each had a fair amount of weapons on them both concealed and not. Loki of course had none, his magic was all he needed. They had decided that Clint should drive, He looked the least conspicuous, and if Steve had been allowed he would have careened through the city attracting all kinds of bad attention. He could barely contain himself sitting in the SUV as it was, fidgetting and twitching with anxiety. He could only hope they got there soon enough.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is rescued!!
> 
> NO CRY.

Tony crashed to the concrete floor, coughing and gagging. Every breath he took burned and caused pain to shoot through his rib cage. He wriggled across the floor, trying frantically to get to his feet, getting only 3 feet before he was kicked to the ground yet again. He screamed, his throat now raw as a boot collided with the back of his right calf, snapping the bone and digging his knee into the floor. Another kick and his left hip made a horrible crunching sound, the bone partially crushed. All Tony could do was shriek and writhe, every breath, every move, every beat of his heart increasing the pain until he thought he might black out again. He prayed -Anthony Stark PRAYED- to blackout before he was beaten to death. A vicious grip took hold of his shoulder and flung him onto his back, the other hand wielding a very large needle. The needle was stabbed through his breastbone and into his heart, injecting it’s contents before being wrenched free, thrown across the room.

“Adrenaline. You will feel EVERYTHING up to the fucking second the explosion boils your blood and melts the flesh from your bones.”, Jeremiah snarled at him, throwing another punch to his ribs, the sharp splintering sounds indicating more ribs had not just cracked but broken entirely. He spat in Tony’s face, a look of utter contempt gracing his features before he turned toward the far corner of the room, striding to the Arc Reactor and tearing off the massive tarp. Bright light exploded across the room, nearly blinding for how suddenly the building had gone from total darkness to bright blue light.

Tony cringed as the light burned his eyes, trying weakly to lift his arms to shield them. He didn’t bother to even move, the reactor would explode and kill him soon enough and it would all be over. He hoped and prayed -again, he actually PRAYED, not to anyone in particular but even so- that Steve wouldn’t find him before the explosion. He was fine with dying, he’d done so much to both hurt and to help the world and figured with the Avengers the earth would be alright without him. He couldn’t bear the thought of Steve dying horribly alongside him. His guardian angel, the only one who ‘got’ him, the only person he had ever really loved. He couldn't bear to think of his beautiful blonde soldier, strong arms torn, skin stained red and black, mouth agape and eyes blank. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart hammering in his mangled chest, and focused on his own heartbeat, trying to lose himself in the only good memories he had. He smiled briefly to himself, recalling their first kiss, first date, first “I love you.”, the first time Steve had cooked him breakfast, the first time they had woken up in eachothers arms. 

And then the wall caved in, chunks of concrete and steel flying, several small pieces embedded in his arms, chest, and legs. He allowed himself to open his eyes just a bit, to see how he would meet his end and nearly sobbed.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!”, Jeremiah roared, slamming his fists down on the control panel, reaching for the touchpad to overload the reactor and push it past its limit. He would NOT be beaten, this would NOT be taken from him!!

Steve searched frantically, ignoring everything and everyone else to whip his head back and forth, sweeping his gaze manically around the room until he finally spotted a bloodied figure a mere 15 feet from where he stood. Immediately he turned and dashed toward it, sliding to the ground to lift the mans head into his lap. “Tony! Oh my god TONY!!”, he leaned down to press his forehead to Tony’s chest, feeling the warmth of the reactor indicating life and sobbed with relief. He shifted to look into the smaller man's eyes after surveying the damage done to the rest of his body, “What did he do to you?! Tony there’s so much blood...”. His gaze caught on the bones sticking out of his leg and he cried out, covering his mouth with one hand and idly stroking Tony’s cheek with the other. He gently lifted tony’s broken form, cradling him to his chest and curling around him protectively. He stood slowly so as to cause the smallest amount of pain possible and strode to the hole Clint had smashed into the wall with an exploding arrow, leaving Jeremiah and the arc reactor to the rest of the team. His priority was getting Tony to a SHIELD hospital as soon as possible.

Heavy footfalls and sudden gust of air and dust and suddenly Tony’s head was in a muscular lap. He whimpered, relaxing into the embrace of the man he loves, his arms hanging uselessly across his chest, his wrists still cuffed tightly, his hands nearly purple. He followed Steve’s gaze and swallowed thickly when he spotted his leg. Looking away, he buried his face in Steve’s thigh, tears falling steadily from his dirty, blood stained cheeks. It was going to be okay, Steve was here now and that meant the pain was over. He vaguely registered the far away sounds of fighting, shouting, metal on metal clanging and eventually a bellowed, “NOOOOOOOOO”, as he was lifted, groaning loudly at the shocks of pain with every motion. He rested his head against the warm, solid chest wrapped around him and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was the shaft of an arrow stuck into the windshield of a black SUV. He’d have to remember to build Clint a lot more of those. 

The wind whipped when the SHIELD helicopter touched ground, soldiers rushing inside the warehourse, a few staying to rush Steve and Tony aboard. As they took off, Tony still cradled in Steve’s arms -He refused to let him go until they had reached the hospital- Tony looked up and into Steve’s eyes, “I didn’t get to tell you this morning before I left, I love you.”. He lifted his chin, not caring who was watching as Steve took the hint and leaned down to press their lips together, sweat, blood and tears mingling on their cheeks and dripping to the floor.


	4. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve waits for Tony to wake up.

Thor dragged Jeremiah out of the building, one large hand wrapped around both of the man’s thin wrists, shoving him along in front of him. The dark look in his eyes betrayed the hate he felt for this man who had bound and beaten one of his best friends. No real man would have made his foe defenseless before fighting him. A real man would have fought him without such cowardly measures, in a real fight. Thor squeezed his wrists tighter, feeling them grind together in his palm, ignoring the hiss of pain with silent satisfaction. He earned another hiss of pain as he squeezed one last time, allowing the SHIELD agents outside to wrap steel cuffs around the prisoner's wrists instead. He was quickly shoved into the back of the SUV the Avengers had arrived in, guarded on all sides as they watched the helicopter take off, flying their friends to safety. 

It was almost an hour before the second and third aircraft came to collect all who had been left behind. The car, being fairly damaged was left inside the warehouse with three of the biggest armed agents, and Phil Coulson. They guarded the arc reactor as it was taken apart and destroyed. The Avengers waited anxiously to get to their friends side, Tony must be in surgery by now leaving Steve to wait and worry.

When they arrived Steve was pacing the hall in front of the Operating Room, hands clasped behind his back and eyes red, waiting anxiously for any news. He had been told Tony’s shoulders were dislocated, his leg broken, hip smashed, 6 ribs broken, 3 ribs cracked, and that was only the skeletal damage! They didn’t know what kinds of internal damage were present yet, they had promised to inform him as soon as Tony was out of surgery. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice everyone else had come until thick strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight to a broad chest and ceasing his pacing. He felt the booming voice of the tall, blonde god behind him before he registered the words, “You should rest friend Rogerson, Man of Iron will need you when he wakes.”. Steve sagged back into those arms, sighing in relief, he didn’t have to worry alone anymore, the others were there with him. He pulled away, turning to slide down the wall to the floor. He cradled his head in his hands and tried to concentrate on remembering to breathe.

The others exchanged worried looks, sinking to the ground around him to offer their support. 

Natasha and Clint pulled his hands away and smiled reassuringly, “He’ll be fine. He’s been through worse!”

“Yeah! He’s tough, He’d never let this stop him! By tomorrow he’ll be terrorising the nurses and doing everything he can to escape!”, Clint grinned as Natasha slapped at his shoulder. “Fine, fine, He won’t terrorise the nurses, but he’ll DEFINITELY try to escape!”.

“We all know he can never sit still for more than 30 seconds, He’ll be up and around in no time.”, Bruce offered, also smiling and shaking his head.

Loki simply sat and raised an eyebrow as Thor clapped Steve on the back with a grin, “Aye, he can never be stopped!”

Steve looked up at his team, his friends, Hell, they were all the family he had! He smiled, tears escaping to run down his face, “Thanks guys. I don’t know what we’d do without all of you.”. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall with a sigh. 

They sat in the hall for 4 hours before a doctor finally came out to offer them news. His ribs, leg and hip had been set, the leg and hip casted. His shoulders had been put back in place but would likely be sore for a long time to come. All the internal bleeding had been repaired and bruised organs were documented so they could keep an eye on their progress. He was being moved to a recovery room as they spoke and would be out for another few hours. They were advised to go home as Director Fury would be notified of any changes and would likely let them know when they could visit. 

They all looked to Steve, knowing he wouldn’t want to leave. He looked conflicted, wanting to do as the doctor asked but not wanting to leave his lovers side. He looked to the others, seeing them watching him and sighed, “I- Can I please stay with him? He hates hospitals, he’ll be really upset if he wakes up and I’m not here.”.

“I’m sorry Mr.Rogers but only family is allowed at this time. We can’t allow anyone else to stay, patient/doctor confidentiality is important here.”, The doctor shook his head, “It’s best for you to go home, you will be notified when you can see him.”.

“He has no family.”, Steve cried. “We’re all he has! I’m all the family he has.. Please let me stay with him.”, He pleaded, looking distressed again. 

“I’m sorry but I really can only allow family.”, The doctor frowned at him disapprovingly, moving to usher them out.

“Let him stay, doctor. If someone he trusts isn’t there when Stark wakes up he’ll be gone before anyone knows he’s even up.”, Fury came marching down the hall, laying a hand on the doctors shoulder and looking over Steve’s red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks with sympathy. He knew there was no way to keep Tony away from Steve, not if Tony wanted him there. That man was more persistent and infuriating than anyone else he had ever come across. He nodded to the rest of the group, “ You can go, Steve will call you if anything happens. Rest up in case we need you.”.

Steve hesitated in the doorway to Tony’s recovery room, wandering slowly to the chair next to his bed. He looked over what he could see of Tony’s body and was relieved to find that he had been cleaned up after the surgery and looked fairly comfortable.He couldn’t resist looking down to his leg, cringing at the memory of the bone sticking through Tony’s flesh. He visibly relaxed as he noticed the leg now lay flat, no unnatural bumps or protruding bone fragments. He took the brunettes hand and lay his head over Tony’s heart, the reactor keeping him alive warming his cheek as he stroked the hand in his and finally allowed himself to relax.


	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the shortness and ending of this chapter but it's after midnight, I'm exhausted and I promise I'll write more monday D; Fluff chapter to come and after that some lovey dovey smut :3 
> 
> This was originally gonna be a one-shot and then it turned into 3 chapters and now it's gonna end up 7 xD
> 
> EDIT: I'm probably going to add another page to this chapter tonight, it's way too short :/ chapters 6 and 7(end) will be posted Monday/Tuesday :) THANKS FOR READING!!

There was a weight on his chest. A firm pressure over his reactor, around his left hand. His right arm felt heavy and cold, his hand covered in a mild stinging sensation. His entire body ached, every muscle sore, every breathe stretched his chest unbearably. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened to him, his eyelids felt so heavy he couldn't be troubled to gather the strength to lift them. He heard a low groan somewhere close to his face and his left hand was squeezed. Grimacing he squeezed back, the groan triggering the memories. His eye flew open , looking down to the blonde nestled against his chest and arm, features contorted in distress. He tried to lift his right arm but found he couldn't. A quick glance told him that it was covered in a heavy towel, an IV inserted into the vein and twisted, tubes taped to his forearm. Unable to move any other way without waking the sleeping soldier Tony smiled affectionately and stroked Steve's thumb with his own, laying his head back down. His eyelids were so heavy. He couldn't bear to keep them open any longer, he could wait to see his favorite blue eyes, his favorite smile.. His.. love.. Steve.. I love you.

The second time he woke was much faster. He no longer felt foggy, his eyelids nowhere near as heavy as they had been. Tony wondered how long he had been out for. He looked down at the still sleeping figure of his lover, curled protectively over his arm, blonde locks sweeping across his chest. His bare chest.... Where the hell are my clothes?! Tony glanced around in irritation, seeing nothing for him to wear aside from the too starchy hospital pants he was currently wearing. He sighed wearily and carefully lifted his hand out of Steve's grasp to gently push his fingers through the man's pale hair, stroking his scalp lightly and smiling to himself.

As soon as Tony's hand was no longer tucked inside his own, Steve jerked awake, staring up at Tony worriedly, head still laying on the injured man's chest. He took the hand from his hair and kissed it, laying delicate kisses across the tanned fingers, wrist, and forearm. He stood to lean over and press more kisses to Tony's forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips. They stayed this way for some time, lips pressed together, hands twined together, each just breathing in the scent of the other. Breaking away, Steve laid his forehead on Tony's and searched his eyes for any signs of pain. He opened his mouth and closed it again, searching for the right words. "Tony... Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"This is nothing Steve, Baby, Don't worry about me, I've been through worse.", Tony gave him his best cocky smirk, but Steve knew better. He always knew.

"That's not funny Tony. Please don't try to hide how much it hurts. How do you really feel?", Steve frowned disapprovingly.

"Like I got hit by a train, Steve. Are you happy now?", Tony folded his arms across his chest as best he could and sulked.

"Yes. Tony, you know I love you. And you know I'll be here to help you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me you're hurting.", Steve leaned down and slowly enveloped Tony in his arms, curling over him and nuzzling his neck and jaw. 

Tony heaved a dramatic sigh of defeat and curled his head into Steve's nape, brushing his lips over the soft skin. "I know. Does that mean that you're my nurse?", He chuckled and nearly choked as he imagined Steve in a little white dress, some stockings, maybe the cute little hat... Damn he just might have to get Steeve the uniform to go along with his new job! 

"Yes, I suppose it does.", Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, curling in closer as if he could engulf Tony entirely and keep him within his protective arms forever. "I am not wearing a dress though, Tony.".

"Damn, there go the sexy sponge baths I had planned.".

They both burst out laughing, Tony wincing and holding his sides as the doctor strolled into the room, flanked by 2 nurses and a small cart with several vials and needles on it. The nurse checked the IV bag and nodding to herself injected some clear liquid into the bag. Almost immediately Tony felt his pain recede again until it was nothing but a dull ache. He sighed in relief and took Steve's hand as the doctor started reading off of his chart.

It would be weeks before he could walk again, months before he'd be even close to fully recovered. He'd need a wheelchair for now, crutches later, and plenty of rehabilitation and physical therapy. Thankfully no internal organs were terribly damaged, just some bruising. He was very lucky to have survived at all, nevermind having gotten away with such minor internal injuries. Externally was an entirely different story. His leg would take time to heal, badly broken though it was, his hip had been wired back together and would cause him considerable pain until it healed, leaving him with a vague ache that he would have for the rest of his life. His shoulders were back in place but the muscles were torn, and needed plenty of time to recover, rendering them almost useless. He wouldn't be back in his lab for a long, long time.

Steve thanked the doctor as he left and smiled kindly at the nurses. When everyone had cleared out he took Tony's hands in his own and kissed the frown lines across his forehead. He kissed every crease that indicated Tony's irritation and softly rubbed his cheek over the brunettes cheek and ear. He kissed over Tony's jaw and up under his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back, receiving another kiss and a gentle nip just below his chin just where he liked it. He smiled in relief at the small delighted sigh escaping from the throat beneath his lips, "Feel better?".

"Much, I'd feel even better if you kissed lower.", Tony grinned into Steve's hair, kissing his scalp. 

"Tony!", Steve pulled away and swatted at him, blushing furiously. "Not here, and you're injured!!".

"So, make me feel better! Steve, I'm in pain, kiss it better.", Tony pouted and reached out for Steve. "Please Steve, it hurrrrtssss.", more pouting, he was making grabbing motions with his hands now.

Steve conceded with a chuckle and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and kissed Tony's collarbone, and around his reactor. "I'm sorry, but you know we can't be alone here.", He brushed some hair out of Tony's eyes, he hadn't noticed it was getting so long. "Baby, you need rest. The more you rest the sooner I can take you home.", He pulled the blanket back up over Tony's chest and tucked it in around his shoulders.

Tony winced as the blanket was tucked under his shoulders. "But I'm not even tired, I hate sitting still! I can build a hospital suite in the tower! And you can be my nurse.", another leer and a wink. "Call the doctor back in here, I want to go home! I'll bring whatever they want me to take. PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEEE!!", Tony sniffled dramatically and pouted as if his life depended on it.

Steve raised an eyebrow and closed his yes, rubbing them with his thumb and fingertips, "Fine, but you have to promise to BEHAVE. And stay in bed. I'll be there to get you anything you need.". He pressed the Call Nurse button and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"FINE. I promise. BUT that means you have to wear a sexy nurse outfit for me.", Tony nodded matter-of-factly. "I'm injured and you promised to take care of me so you have to do whtever I want!", He smirked and stuck out his tongue, scrunching his eyes closed to spare himself the dissaproving look he was undoubtedly getting.


	6. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to care for Tony but Tony is being difficult.

After hours of arguing the doctors finally agreed to allow Tony to go home and rest there. They insisted he take a wheelchair and a bag full of bandages and antiseptic for the wound on his leg and his surgical incisions. They spent 3 hours teaching Steve all they could to be able to properly take care of Tony. Being very concerned and wanting to do all he could to help Steve took notes and wrote down the prescription and painkiller schedules and which pills were to be taken with what. Finally he could go home. Tony was ecstatic! He couldn't stand hospitals. He hated everything about them. He'd much rather be at home in his own bed. He'd rather get some alone time with Steve, there was a lot unsaid between them. 

Steve lifted him gently out of the car and carried him bridal style in the door as Natasha and Thor came out to get the rest of Tony's things. Steve held the elevator and they all climbed in, pressing the button to the communal kitchen/recreational floor everyone spent time together on. The ride seemed to take forever, all Steve wanted to do was lay Tony down in bed and curl up next to him, tell him how much he loves him and how he won't ever let anyone take him again. He wanted to tell Tony how scared he was, how it had killed him to think he might never see him again. He wanted to tell him that he had realised he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. But he wasn't sure what he could say without potentially scaring him off. He knew Tony had been a player in the past and didn't want to push things too far too soon for him. The last thing he wanted was to push Tony away.

Tony grinned as they came off the elevator and saw everyone sitting in the living room waiting for them. There were flowers and small stuffed animals all over the table and he could smell coffee in the kitchen. His stomach growled at the smell of beef stew also wafting out of the kitchen. "Steve can I stay up here for dinner? I don't know who cooked but it smells delicious.", He attempted to lift his arm to rub his stomach with it and groaned in pain, his arm dropping to his side, hanging over Steve's.

Steve winced when he heard Tony groan and gently guided his arm back up and into his lap, he shook his head and headed for the personal elevator which would take him to their room. "I'm sorry Tony but you need rest, I'll bring you some dinner and coffee once you've settled in, okay?", He kissed the brunettes forehead as he pressed the button.

"We'll bring all this crap up later!", Clint grinned, barely ducking a long wooden spoon Natasha had thrown from the kitchen and gesturing to the flowers and assorted plush bears with hearts and well-wished messages sewed onto their tiny paws. He chuckled, throwing the spoon back.

"She'll kill you one day if you keep that shit up!", Tony laughed as the elevator doors opened and Steve stepped inside with him. As soon as the doors shut he leaned into Steve's chest and closed his eyes. Now that he thought about it he was feeling kind of tired, must be.. the anesthetic. He would have fallen asleep right there, in his favorite place, but he was very hungry and the pain in his stomach was very distracting.

Steve smiled to himself as he watched Tony lean into him and close his eyes. He tried not to laugh when he heard the man’s stomach growl it's displeasure at being empty. Pulling back the blanket as he rested Tony on his thighs and left arm, he slid the smaller man onto the bed and pulled the blanket up around his chest. "I'll go get you something to eat and a glass of water. You stay here and rest, I won't be more than 5 minutes.", He kissed Tony's forehead and got back on the elevator. When he got off again on the communal floor he headed straight for the kitchen and plucked two bowls from the cupboard. Filling them both and placing them on the tray someone had set on the counter for him he filled two glasses with cold water and as an afterthought grabbed a straw for tony. Piling everything he needed for dinner in bed he wandered back to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened almost immediately and as he got on he turned to smile at everyone,"Thank you for everything guys.".

Tony opened his eyes again as Steve placed the tray full of food on the bedside table and attempted to push himself up into a seated position. Finding he couldn't move himself without the use of his ruined shoulders he looked up at Steve apologetically.

Steve smiled and gently lifted him up, placing a few pillows behind him to support him. "Don't worry, I really don't mind helping you.", He scooted onto the bed next to him and placed the straw he had brought up into tony's water and held it in front of his lips. He smiled reassuringly when tony took the straw into his mouth and drank a few mouthfuls of water. When he had finished Steve put the glass down and pulled one of the bowls of Stew into his lap. He took a small spoonful and eyed it for steam, seeing nothing rising off of it to indicate it would be too hot he held it to Tony's lips, waiting for the man to eat it.

Tony felt ridiculous. He couldn't even feed himself! But the affectionate look on Steve's face and the relief he saw on those blue eyes after every mouthful of stew, every sip of water he took was heartwarming. He could melt into a puddle just seeing the happiness displayed there. How could anyone be so happy to have to feed a grown man like a child? Surely he'd tire of this and lose patience with Tony's recovery. He'd have to try and get back on his feet as soon as possible. As much as Steve loved him Tony didn't want to trouble him for too long. "Why aren't you eating?".

"Because you need it more than I do and I can eat once you're finished.".

"Steve, I'm not eating any more until you have some.".

"Tony, don't be like that, I'm not that hungry. I can wait, really.".

"No, have at least 3 bites and then I'll have more, yours will be cold by the time you get to eat it if I don't make you eat it while it's hot.".

"Tony....".

"I'm not kidding. Eat up soldier.", a curt nod and scrutinizing eyes.

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a few bites of the stew. He eyed Tony who seemed satisfied with him and began to put food in front of the brunette again. Secretly he was touched that Tony was worried about him even though he was the one who was hurting. He could barely move his arms! He loved being able to care of his lover. He loved that Tony, the man who usually had everything, the man who always did things alone, who didn't need anyone, actually needed him. It warmed his heart. He would always be here for this man. Whenever he faltered, or tried to do too much, whenever he pushed himself too far or too hard Steve would be there to catch him. He would be there to kiss the worries away. Always.

When he was finished with the stew Tony waited patiently for Steve to help him lay down. He was too tired to complain as he was tucked in. Within seconds he was out, drifting off to sleep to a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, "I love you Tony.".

Steve watched Tony until he was sure he was sleeping and finished off his own stew, gulping down the water and placing the tray by the door. He undressed quietly and pulled on a red pair of pajama pants Tony had got him and a Captain America t shirt Tony had also gotten him. He crawled into bed next to Tony and carefully slid under the blanket, settling in next to the smaller man and lightly laying an arm across his chest. He kissed the shoulder in front of him and whispered again, "I love you Tony. I promise I'll always protect you.".


	7. Tony always gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more after this :)
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for sticking by this story til the end :D <3

It was weeks before Tony could feed himself but Steve didn't mind. No matter how moody Tony got sitting in his bed all day Steve never faltered. He would affectionately kiss his forehead and prop the tray up on his lap, helping Tony move his arms, supporting him patiently and feeding him when his arms gave out. It was a ritual for them now; In the morning before Tony woke up Steve would get up and make them breakfast, bringing it up to the bedroom with a few movies and wait for the smell of coffee to rouse him from whatever dreams he was having. Tony would get up to use the bathroom, now able to walk on his own with a special boot wrapped around the cast covering his calf and a support wrap around his hips. When he returned he would climb into Steve's lap, carefully tucking the casted calf around his hip and Steve would kiss him good morning, holding him tight for a few seconds before flipping him onto his ass with a grin. No matter how Tony pestered him and tried to climb back into his lap, no matter how he tried to press the erection he always woke up with into strong, firm thighs Steve would always be faster, pulling the tray into his lap instead and helping him with his breakfast. They would spend the day watching movies and playing various video and board games. Every afternoon Steve would carry him down into the shared living room and he would battle Clint, Natasha, or sometimes Thor for the remote or the title "Video Game King". Dinner would be had in his own room and usually a shower would be followed closely by sleep. Being that Tony could not shower himself, regardless of the bag tied over his cast, Steve laid him out in the tub and washed him from head to toe with a soft sponge. Again, no matter how he begged Steve would never linger any longer than he had to on his favorite area. 

After almost 6 weeks Tony had had enough. His balls were so blue he thought they might drop off. He hadn't abstained for so long in years and it wasn't fair anyway because he couldn't even take matters into his own hands!! His shoulders still had several weeks of healing and many many physical therapy sessions before they would be fully functional again. Now all he could do was make a fist, his fine motor skills were improving and he could write again but he couldn't move his shoulders well or hold anything for an extended period of time. But he could make a fist... And just like that he thought up a wonderful idea. A wonderful, seductive but very below the belt idea.

It was 6 in the morning and Tony had woken up before Steve. He grinned, turning his head to kiss between the soldiers shoulders. As he rolled back onto his back he slid one hand down to push his pants down to mid thigh, he would have taken them straight off but this was the best he could do for now, he'd just have to get Steve to remove them for him. Fortunately he had been having an amazing dream, Steve at the ready, helping him in every way just as he did during his waking hours but in his dreams Steve was naked and helping him in very different ways. If he could have anything in the world it would be for this particular dream to come true. He knew, though, that Steve would never take him while he was like this. He wanted nothing better than to be bent over, face pressed into his pillow while- oh right, the plan. Not that this fantasy was in any way hindering his plan, it was in fact helping but there was something he was mean to be doing while he thought these things. 

Steve slowly drifted awake as Tony took himself in hand, slowly stroking himself from root to tip. As he prepared himself to get up and gather breakfast Steve heard a low moan behind him. With wide eyes he turned to see Tony holding his fist around his shaft, slowly pushing his hips up to fuck his hand, he looked up at Steve with half lidded eyes, biting his lip in the way he knew the soldier couldn't resist. “Steve..”, He whispered as he arched his back, laying himself out with legs spread, inviting him to help. “I can’t keep this up for long.. You’re falling behind on your duties soldier.”, He shifted his hips again, his shaft swaying with the motion. He nearly laughed as Steve’s eyes followed hungrily. 

"That's not fair Tony.", Steve muttered breathlessly, dragging a hand over his face,"You're still recovering and I refuse to hurt you more.". He groaned and looked away as Tony slid his hand up his member to stroke the tip, lip still caught between his teeth. Steve tried desperately to ignore the tent in his own pants, the tight feeling in his chest. He tried not to hear the soft moans and sighs behind him, the slight shifting of the sheets. Being a soldier Steve was trained to resist temptation but this, this couldn't hurt could it? Did he need to resist? As long as he didn't injure Tony..

Tony grinned. He could see his lovers will power fading. He knew he'd get what he wanted. He was Tony Stark, he ALWAYS got what he wanted. He just didn't always get it exactly the way he wanted it. In this case he didn't realise until it was too late.

Steve smiled and crawled over Tony, resting his hips in between tanned thighs. He laid distracting kisses and nips over Tony's throat, wrapping the bed sheet from under Tony's torso up and around his arms, gently folding them up to his chest and gently but securely keeping them there, knotting the sheet around his shoulders. Tony hadn't noticed until the knot was tied and it was impossible for him to get out. Steve kissed Tony's chin, trailing light pecks up to his mouth before taking those lips in his, caressing them gently. "I told you I refused to hurt you Tony. Like this you won't injure your arms!". He sat back and surveyed the flushed man before him, spread out across his pillows with sheets covering his torso from navel to shoulders. It almost looked like he had a red silk cape! He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought earning a horrid glare from the man beneath him.

Please no. He wouldn't just tie him up and leave him here would he? Tony threw the tall blonde a withering scowl,"Don't you DARE just leave me here Steven Rogers. Don't even THINK about it!! I swear to God I will leave your ass right fucking now if you walk away from me!!". He squirmed violently, face red and fists clenched. Steve had done a proper job with the binding though and his shoulders remained unharmed.

Steve rolled his eyes, leaning down to press Tony into the mattress, "You're always so dramatic!". He flicked out his tongue to run the tip over Tony's bottom lip, pleased to note that the resulting twitch told him the momentary rage had done nothing to diminish Tony's want for him. He trailed more kisses down to where the sheet ended, just above his navel, pausing to lick below it, trailing his tongue down to kiss just above his straining erection. He grinned, nipping at the skin there, enjoying the delighted squeek Tony would never admit had come from his throat.

Tony groaned, curling his hips up to even just brush his cock across Steve's chin, desperate for any touch to relieve the pressure, "Steve.. Please, I've waited so long already, don't tease me!”.

Steve glanced up into Tony’s eyes, laying a hand over his erect manhood and pressing it down into his abdomen, “You don’t think I’ve waited? Tony, you’ve been teasing me since we got back from the hospital!!”. He leaned down again, running the tip of his tongue across tanned skin, trailing licks and kisses and nips down over a hard hip to linger at the base of Tony’s cock. “Now it’s my turn.”.

“What? Ohhhhh..”, a low groan escaped Tony’s lips as the tip of a hot tongue dragged slowly up his sack. He gasped and dragged his feet up toward his hips, bending his knees and setting his feet out as far from each other as he possibly could. 

Steve looked up as he dipped his head down to caress the underside of Tony’s left testicle, locking eyes with him as he pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently, stroking with his tongue. Humming softly he continued to watch as his lover squirmed, curling his toes into the satin beneath him. As he let the sensitive organ slip from between his lips he grazed his teeth gently across it, sliding across to treat the other side to the same delight. 

“Oh god.... Mmmmmm..”, Tony groaned and rolled his hips slightly, pressing more of his sensitive flesh between soft pink lips. He gasped and dug his heels into the bed when Steve let go of his sack and gently lifted it with one thumb, pressing kisses and a gentle nip to his perineum, sucking on the skin before licking up the underside of his scrotum. “Jesus Steve..”, He wanted so badly to curl his fingers into long blonde strands, but not matter how he tried he couldn’t get free of the sheet twisted around him. He growled in frustration, arching his back and wrapping his thighs around Steve’s muscular shoulders.

With a low moan Steve dragged the tip of his tongue up over the shaft in front of him, sliding across the head before diving forward and swallowing it, throat open and nose pressed lightly against coarse dark hair. 

"Oh fuck baby!! Fuuuuuuccckkkkk~!!", Tony arched back and dug his heels into Steve's ribs, shaking with the effort not to thrust deep into his lover's throat. His hands gripped his arms so hard his nails dug crescents into his own flesh. "Jesus Steve, that's not-- If you don't stop I'll- ", a deep groan escaped his throat as Steve continued to massage his cock with strong throat muscles, his tongue stroking across the skin just above his sack.

Steve grazed his teeth over sensitive flesh as he pulled off to take a gulp of fresh air and suck tauntingly at Tony's swollen head. Sliding his lips down the throbbing vein running the length of Tonys cock, he tongued the sack below, kissing and sucking at it enthusiastically. He wrapped his forefinger and thumb around it's entirety and gently tugged, pulling another groan from his lover. He tugged again and was rewarded with a sharp thrust and a yelp of pure pleasure.

"Please Steve, let me cum. Pleaseplease.. I can't take any more.", The brunette begged, pressing Steve forward with his heels again. He nearly screamed when he was obliged and Steve swallowed his shaft again, bobbing his head furiously as Tony came with a strangled cry, curling his body around blonde hair. 

Steve moaned around the mouthful of cum, swallowing and kissing the head again. As Tony collapsed back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh Steve grinned, crawling up over him to press tender kisses across his collarbone, up his stubbled throat and over his chin. He covered tanned cheeks, a stubbled jaw, a sweat-slicked forehead in quick pecks. Firm lips brushed across softer ones with a contented sigh.

They lay like this for a few minutes, both catching their breath before Tony nipped at Steve's jaw, attempting to sit up and struggle free of his bindings. "Steve, untie me and let me do you.", He pressed impatiently with his chest, hardly able to budge the soldier above him. 

With a good-natured chuckle Steve pressed him back down, sitting up and wedging himself between dark thighs. A hand strokes over his chest, lightly pinching each nipple with a low moan before taking hold of his manhood and running up it's length to rub a thumb over the trail of pre-cum gathered across his tip.

"Mmm, Steve are you going to fuck me? Oh yes.. Please fuck me..", The brunette beneath him shifted, gazing lustily up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

"I can't Tony. You know I can't, you're still injured.. Once you're through your physical therapy I promise. I won't cause any more damage.", The blonde fisted his cock tightly, pumping himself over his restrained lovers hips. It doesn't take much, the hungry stare from below him pushing him over the edge within a few sharp tugs, spilling himself out over a softened member, coating it with his seed before collapsing to his side and laying his head on his lovers silk covered chest. 

"I can't believe you're going to make me wait until my shoulders are better.", Tony said quietly with a half-hearted glare. "Will you at least allow me THIS until then?". 

"Yes Tony, but you can't seduce me into taking you before I feel you're well enough for such strenuous activity.".

A slightly breathless chuckle, "We'll see.".

"Tony..", a warning.

But Tony Stark always gets what he wants.


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you so much everyone for following this through to the end :D You've all been so sweet <3

Tony never gave up. He always had to get exactly what he wanted, regardless of the consequences. Every chance he got he would bend over things, making sure Steve could see him. Whenever they were naked, which he tried his damndest to make sure was all the time, he would press against him, rolling his hips back suggestively. When he managed to get the captain riled up enough to pleasure him, he would take advantage of any distraction to flip or roll onto his chest and thrust his behind up, pleading lustfully. But the good captain never gave in. He would lean forward, biting soft, firm cheeks and flick his tongue over puckered pink flesh and Tony would cave, mewling and crying into the pillows, begging for release after mere minutes. Steve would, of course, oblige him and he would spill out over the sheets, collapsing face first into the pillows with his chest resting on the bed, arms bound to it, knees barely holding up his backside. Steve would curl over him, stroking his back and kissing his shoulders before shifting his own hips to rub across Tony's ass, lowering a hand to facilitate his orgasm, rubbing his cock over his lover and relishing in the feel of the man beneath him, all but ignoring the gasped requests. But as the days passed this way Steve could feel his control slipping, the training that had been drilled into him slowly faded. He was never taught to control himself against such an onslaught. But, once again, Tony didn't always get what he wanted exactly the way he wanted it.

It was just after dinner, Tony had wandered into the bathroom. His leg had healed enough to have the cast removed, the pins no longer causing Tony pain when he walked. His hip still ached but was well on it's way to being mended. His shoulders on the other hand.. They are still weak, still painful, He still has so much rehabilitation to go through. But they had been getting better, he could now feed himself his entire meals, he could shower on his own (Not that he ever had to, showers meant nudity, the perfect chance to taunt Steve some more), and he could more or less take care of himself. He still needed help with the more difficult things but he would be fine. In his opinion he was more than well enough for some well earned lovin'. But Steve was still wary, he didn't want to set him back or reinjure him. He was being so careful. He had almost lost Tony once. He would do all he could to keep him safe and well and take away any pain he possibly could. 

Knowing he had only a few minutes, Steve quickly set about gathering the things he had gotten from the sex shop earlier. It had terrified him to no end just to go in but this would be well worth a few minutes of embarrassment. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of soft neoprene wrist cuffs, a few lengths of soft, red silk, massage oil, and a big bottle of lube. You can never have enough lube. As Tony stepped out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants Steve wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled into the shorter man's neck as he stealthily trapped his wrists in one hand, applying a soft cuff to one with the other. 

Tony looked up at Steve quizzically as his wrists were wrapped in a soft, foamy material behind his back. He kept his eyes on his lover as he was led back to their bed and pressed back onto it. "Steve?", He spotted the items laid out on the desk. "Ohh, Have I been a good boy?", His grin would make the Cheshire Cat jealous, this was going to be good. He lay back, allowing his soldier to wrap his arms gently at his sides with the lengths of red silk. "My favorite color and everything! I HAVE been a good boy!".

The tall blonde soldier chuckled and shook his head, "No you haven't! You've done nothing but misbehave!". He swatted gently at the tanned chest on the bed, heaving with laughter. Pouring some massage oil into his hands he rubbed them together, warming it before he began to spread it over his lovers left calf. He lifted the leg gently, sitting at his feet and pulling the leg into his lap. He worked the muscles of his ankle and calf carefully, stroking them into relaxation and eliciting a sigh from dark lips. He pressed a kiss to Tonys knee as he set the foot down on the bed, the leg bent up. He reached forward to treat the thigh above to the same caresses, pushing strong thumbs into the firm muscles. He smiled as he watched his love relax. He loved every sigh, every smile, the expression of pure bliss on that beautiful face, not that he would admit he thought the man beautiful. After several minutes he laid the leg back down, knee bent, out to the side. He slid over to Tonys right leg, pouring more oil and smoothing it over tired muscles.

Tony sighed and hummed his approval, his whole body feeling light and relaxed. As Steve finished with his legs he moved to straddle Tonys chest, rubbing his shoulders very carefully, not realising how close his manhood was to Tonys mouth. But Tony saw it. He tilted his head up, running the tip of his tongue across the sensitive head hovering just over his lips. His tongue ran down his shaft as leaned up to pull it into his mouth, humming around it delightedly.

Steve released a long, low moan as he felt Tony's mouth engulf him. He did his best to continue massaging Tony's neck and collarbone. There was, of course, only so much he could do with his cock buried in a hot, wet, far too skilled mouth. Soon he was shaking, hands stuttering over the oiled up chest under his fingers. He moved slick fingers into short hair, scratching over sensitive skin. 

"I can think of a better use for your fingers.", Tony chuckled breathlessly, licking the shaft in front of him from root to tip. "Especially seeing as they're already.... wet.", He put purposeful emphasis on the last word, punctuating it with a hard suck on Steve's foreskin, delighting in the startled yelp he pulled from his lovers throat.

Now how could he ignore a request like THAT?! Particularly when he put it like that. Steve knew when he was beaten. He slid down Tonys body, caressing as he went, sliding the oily fingers of his right hand down his hip and into the cleft of his backside, pressing against his lovers hole firmly. He settled between lean thighs, pressing two slippery digits inside and twisting them just the way he knew Tony needed. 

"Yesss.. Finally!", Tony pushed back against those fingers, groaning in satisfaction. But this wasn't enough, he needed more. "More, Steve, More. I've waited so long!", His back arched as a third finger was hastily added to the previous two. Thank god for massage oil and its ability to cling to the skin. If he had had to wait for Steve to lube up he might have died. 

Steve pressed all three fingers inside up to the knuckle, curling and twisting them. He gently spread them, stroking Tonys inner walls firmly. He turned them, digging his knuckles in. Leaning forward he pulled a tanned cock into his mouth, humming around it as he curled his fingers again, thrusting them into a swollen prostate. He sucked hard as Tony screamed, pressing again with another violent suck. Using his free hand to press jerking hips back into the mattress, he continued his assault, revelling in the shouts, the cries, the twitching. His own cock felt very heavy, pressed against his legs and his stomach. It was neglected but still very interested in participating.

"Ahh! Steve!", Tony wrapped his calves around Steves waist, attempting to pull him on top of him. "Please, Steve. More.. I can't wait anymore! If you don't- I'm going to-", With a hoarse cry Tony arched up, shuddering as he came, jerking violently and whispering breathless praises. After several minutes he laid back, collapsing against the sheets with a sigh. 

Steve nearly came as he watched his lover arch and squirm, swallowing every drop that touched his tongue. As the man fell back Steve kissed up his chest and neck, lifting him gently to lay him back against the multitude of silk covered pillows adorning the head of the massive bed. He wiped his hands on the sheets, leaning over the smaller man to assault his mouth with fierce kisses. "Are you okay baby?".

"I'm fine, Steve, better than fine. God, that was amazing! Please tell me you're still going to fuck me, I don't think I can wait another day to have you.", Tony leaned up to kiss him again, tilting his hips up to rub his waning erection against the captains. He grinned wickedly at the muffled groan Steve tried to hide in his neck. "Please Steve? Don't make me wait any longer.", another rub and Tony pressed upward with his shoulders to attempt directing him down to where he really wanted him. 

The soldier took the hint and gripped himself, positioning his manhood just in front of Tonys entrance. He looked into half lidded brown eyes, searching for any pain or hesitation, receiving a 'please get on with it' look for his trouble. With an amused smile Steve pressed forward, entering Tony slowly. Kissing over his cheek, he attacked Tonys mouth again, biting at his lips as he slid forward until he was buried as deeply as he could get. He moaned softly against red, swollen lips, pulling back to thrust in again. The legs around his waist tightened their grip, ankles digging into his thighs. That was all the incentive he needed. He was vaguely aware of his loves renewed interest digging into his abdomen as he gave into his own desires and fucked him senseless. 

"Yes, ahhhh yes!", Tony moaned loudly, lifting his hips to meet each thrust. He sobbed in relief as Steve growled and pushed his knees up to his chest, fucking him fast and hard into the mattress, leaving no space for Tony to participate. Tony didn't care, He bit and sucked on every inch of skin within his reach. He shouted and moaned and cursed. "Yes, more.. Steve, fuck me harder.", He snarled and barked orders into reddened ears. His prostate and shaft couldn't take much more abuse, His Steve was the only one who could bring him to such pleasure so fast. The only one who could ever make him cum multiple times. 

It took only a few more minutes, several thrusts and they were cumming together, wrapped around each other as tightly as possible, pressed as close together as they could manage. Steve laid kisses up Tonys neck, carefully rolling them over and shifting their position until Tony was laying on his chest, resting against the pillows as Steve gently pulled apart the knots holding his beloved's arms to his sides. He tossed them off the side of the bed, removing the neoprene cuffs and tossing them off in the same direction. He nuzzled his face into Tonys hair as he tenderly rubbed Tonys arms, smiling happily when Tony wrapped them around him, holding him close. 

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Steve."

Tony Stark always gets what he wants. Even if he didn't know he wanted it. But that's alright because Steve knows what he needs and he'll always be there to give it to him. 

FIN.


End file.
